


Puppy Love

by Lucaevar



Series: Dog Days [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaevar/pseuds/Lucaevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro lets a dog follow him home and when he tries to bring it into the house Sanji gets upset.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

"What is that thing following you " Sanji says as he waves disdainfully at the mangy mutt at the green haired mans feet.  
"A dog what does it look like" Zoro snorts forever captain obvious  
"Do you always let random mangy things follow you around "Sanji is getting riled up now that ugly tiny thing is not coming in his house.  
"I let you follow me" Zoro retorts getting more upset as he is stalled in his own doorway.  
"You followed me" Sanji snips back quickly glaring at the other man.  
"You " Zoro retorts trying to take a step inside but Sanji moves up to block him.  
"You" Sanji says as he takes the step forward bringing them within mere inches of each other.  
"You" Zoro growls shoving his forehead into Sanji's  
"You" Sanji growls back pressing harder with his head trying to win the contest of wills.  
"You" Zoro grunts as he uses all his strength to actually push the blond back a step so he can step into the doorway with the little dog hot on his heels.  
"That aside what is that dog doing in my house" Sanji says as he is forced back he turns his glare on the dog that starts to cower ever so slightly behind Zoro.  
"Our house" Zoro rumbles pushing in another step using his hips to shove Sanji back again  
"The house" Sanji asserts as he stiffens his legs and stands his rapidly receding ground.  
"Explain yourself before I boot it through the door and ten blocks over" Sanji continues lifting his leg menacingly.  
"Don't do that to Chopper he is great you'll see" Zoro pleads holding up his hands and standing in front of the dog.  
"Chopper? That's a terrible name if you insist on keeping it in my....this house it's name will be.......Tony" Sanji scoffs and continues to glare at the dog and avoid eye contact with Zoro.  
"Chopper" Zoro insists as he once again tries to draw the blond's attention by getting into his personal space bubble.  
"Tony" Sanji says more aggressively as he bangs his forehead once more into Zoro's.  
"Chopper" Zoro rumbles back glaring into the blond's eyes and pushing forward  
"Tony" Sanji is now just below yelling in fact it would be yelling for most people......he pushes their bodies flush together and tries to walk Zoro backwards the few steps he has managed over the threshold.  
"Chopper " Zoro raises his voice to match the blonds and is desperately trying to take this inside before someone sees them.  
"Tony Tony " Sanji begins to just chant the name repeatedly ....annoyingly  
"CHOPPER" Zoro screams his face red and his hands thrown out to his sides either in frustration or to brace himself in the doorway lest the blond eject him onto the street his forehead vein is popping and his face is flush with anger. Sanji is just as upset huffing on a long gone cigarette and shoving his whole body into Zoro's they are mere seconds away from a fight and with the door open that is sure to draw some attention.  
"Bark" interrupts the heated moment from below and the little dog has a paw on each of their legs and is panting and wagging it's tail at them. They both look down and then look back at each other and realize they are basically wearing each other.  
"Well I guess that settles that" Sanji sighs and backs down finally letting man and dog fully in the house and closing the door.  
"Tony Tony Chopper that's a ridiculous name for a dog, maybe he just likes fights" Zoro snorts as he comes up behind the blond and wraps his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder.  
"Well it's his name so deal with it" Sanji sighs and turns his head towards Zoro.  
"I fucking hate you" Zoro whispers smiling as he moves to close the space between their lips.  
"I know I fucking hate you and your little dog too" Sanji snorts and instead of a kiss he gets Zoro laughing uncontrollably in his face. Sanji groans and pushes him off to go get started on dinner.


End file.
